1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to data analysis. More particularly, this disclosure relates to construction of a dossier or profile of an individual based on data obtained via a data network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods and systems for analyzing information extracted from the Internet are known in the art. Such methods and systems are used by a variety of organizations, such as intelligence, analysis, security, government and law enforcement agencies. For example, Verint® Systems Inc. (Melville, N.Y.) offers several web Intelligence (WEBINT) solutions that collect, analyze and present Internet content.